The Neo Ninjas Chronicles
by Star Ninja
Summary: When Tiff is attacked one night, the gang find out there's someone after the Neo Ninjas. Can the turtles protect their human siblings? Find out. R&R!
1. Meeting the Neo Ninjas

**The Neo Ninjas Chronicles.**

_Okay... This is my firts fanfic here, so please, bear with me. I'm doing this to thank all wonderful writers here at FN (darktiger2 and spootycup for example) for writing amazing TMNT stories. Before we start, the fic starts before the first episode of the cartoon and follows the same timeline(I guess). Oh, and for characters info, check the site on my bio: On with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles_

_AN: The tessen or iron fan was a ninja weapon less famous than other weapons such as the shuriken. The fan however was a very good weeapon and tool. Closed, it could make a harmful weapon as a small club, and opened it could deflect projected missiles, the iron fan often had sharpended points. The fan was good when the ninja was in disguise and couldn´t carry a sword or staff. (I took these from a martial arts site)_

**Chapter one: Meeting the Neo Ninjas.**

The turtles were wandering around the sewers, looking for supplies when they heard something.

Leo: -What was that?  
Raph: -Dunno.  
Don: -Sounds like a voice.  
Mikey: -And it's coming closer.

They saw something shiny coming from a tunnel.

Leo: -Someone's coming! Quick, hide!

They entered in another tunnel just in time to see a girl coming out. She seemed to be sixteen years old, had brown eyes, short brown hair and she was wearing a black cap, a white t-shirt, a purple vest, blue jeans and white sneakers. She would look like a normal girl if her body wasn't glowing and if she wasn't carrying two spears with her.

Mikey: -Whoa... How did she do that?  
Don: -I'm not sure, but I think she may have mutant powers.  
Raph: -Those spears... Leo, you think...?  
Leo: -Those are ninja spears for sure, Raph. The question is: why she's here?

The girl scanned her surroundings before sighing. The glow ceased.

: -The coast is clear, guys.

Three kids came out of the tunnel. One was a eight-year-old boy with fiery red hair, crimson eyes, One was a eight-year-old boy with fiery red hair, crimson eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow star, yellow arm guards, a golden medalion around his neck, sand jeans and white sneakers. He had demon wings and was carrying two daggers. The other was also a boy, but he was twelve years old, with black hair, grey eyes, wearing a red bandana around his forehead, a grey t-shirt with black sleeves, grey jeans, a dark blue jacket tied around his waist and black sneakers. He had dragonfly wings and was carrying a huge hammer. The last kid was a ten-year-old girl with violet eyes, blond hair, wearing a pink sleeveless t-shirt, pink and blue jeans and pink sneakers. She had butterfly wings and was carrying two tessens.

Mikey: -Wow! They got wings!  
Leo: -Keep it down, Mikey! They're gonna hear us!  
Don: -This is really unusual. First, a glowing girl. Now, kids with wings.  
Raph: -Things just keep getting interesting...

The blond girl sat on the ground.

: -Great timing, Tiff. I was getting tired...

The fire haired boy also sat down next her.

: -Me too, Kimi. We've been wandering around these tunnels for hours...

The older boy sat near the other two.

: -Five hours to be more exact, Chris.

The girl, Tiff, giggled.

Tiff: -You have to be precise, don't you, Ryan?

Ryan just shrugged.

Ryan: -Hey, I try. You know, there's nothing else to do besides tracking time.  
Kimi: -Tiff... You think we'll find what we're looking for here?

Tiff droped her playful look.

Tiff: -I can't promise you we'll find it here or soon, Kimi, but we'll keep searching. Together, we'll find it.

Kimi smiled.

Kimi: -Thanks, Tiff. You always make me feel better.

Tiff smiled and patted Kimi's head.

Tiff: -Hey, what are big sisters for?  
Ryan: -You're so sweet, Tiff.  
Chris: -Yeah. You're almost giving me a cavity or two.

Tiff crossed her arms, but she was smiling.

Tiff: -Very funny, Chris. Remind me to laugh about that later...  
Chris: -Sure. I'll do that.

The four siblings burst into laughter, unaware that they were being watched.

Mikey: -So they're siblings?  
Don: -Looks like it. They get along just fine.  
Raph: -Yeah...But those weapons...  
Leo: -Could they be ninjas?

Suddenly, Tiff stopped laughing and drew her spears. She looked dead serious. Her siblings got up, worried.

Ryan: -Tiff, what's wrong?  
Tiff: -There's someone watching us! I can't believe we didn't notice it before!

The three drew their own weapons.

Kimi: -I thought you said no one lived down here, Ryan.  
Ryan: -Well, I thought so... Who could it be?  
Chris: -Someone that lives in the shadows... A ninja.

Leo and his brothers looked at each other. The kid named Chris was wiser than he looked.

Raph: -Great... They're ninjas! What are we gonna do?  
Mikey: -Maybe we should just get out of here.  
Don: -Bad idea. They could follow us back to the lair.

Tiff aproached the tunnel where the turtles were hiding. Her siblings got into a fighting stance.

Tiff: -I know you're here!

Leo sighed. They had no choice.

Leo: -Let's go, guys.  
Raph: -Are you nuts, Leo?!  
Leo: -Do we look like we have another choice, Raph? Either we try to reason with them or we'd have to fight them.  
Don: -Leo's right. I mean, that girl doesn't seem to be a bad person.  
Mikey: -Yeah, and things could get pretty bad with a fight.  
Raph: -Fine... Let's do this.

Slowly, the four turtles came out of the tunnel. Tiff and her siblings were a bit surprised. There was a short silence.

Chris: -Ok... You don't see that everyday.  
Raph: -That goes for you too, kiddo.

Chris scowled.

Chris: -Don't call me kiddo!  
Tiff: -That's enough, Chris. Now, who are you and why were you eavesdroping on us?  
Leo: -My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.  
Ryan: -So, you guys live here in the sewers?  
Don: -Yeah, we were looking for supplies when we heard you guys coming. We didn't want to scare you so we hid.  
Kimi: -You guys... mean it?  
Mikey: -Of course we do! We didn't want to fight you.

There was a short silence. Finally, Tiff put her spears back on her sheath. Her siblings did the same with their weapons.

Tiff: -I see... Then I must apologize. I'm Tiffany and these are my little siblings: Christopher, Ryan-Lee and Kimberly.  
Ryan: -We're sorry...  
Don: -It's ok. You were only trying to defend yourselves.  
Kimi: -Well, it's like the old saying: a ninja must always be ready for anything.  
Mikey: -So, you guys are really ninjas?  
Chris: -Hey, we don't carry these things around just for fun, you know.  
Tiff: -Indeed, the four of us were trained in the way of the ninja. By the look of your weapons, I can see you guys are ninjas as well and...

Tiff couldn't finish. She started coughing.

Leo: -Hey... Are you ok?

It took her some time, but Tiff regained control over her breath.

Tiff: -Yeah... I just caught a cold. That's all.  
Ryan: -You've been coughing like that for some time now, Tiff. Are you sure you're ok?  
Tiff: -Don't worry, Ryan. I'm fine. Really...

A wave of dizziness hit her. Tiff tried to grab something in order to steady herself. But unluckily, there was nothing and she fell.

Ryan, Chris and Kimi: -TIFF!?

Tiff was going to hit the floor hard, but someone caught her in time. She looked up to see Leo holding her and then she fainted.

Ryan placed a hand on his sister's forehead and gasped.

Kimi: -Ryan... What's wrong with Tiff?  
Ryan: -Oh no... She's burning with fever!

Chris punched a nearby wall, angry.

Chris: -That idiot! Why the hell she didn't tell us she was sick?!  
Kimi: -That doesn't matter now, Chris! Tiff needs help! We gotta do something!  
Ryan: -Kimi is right, but... we got no medicine with us. And Tiff is the only one that knows what to do in cases like this...

Ryan looked at the four turtles. Chris and Kimi followed his lead.

Ryan: -I know we just met, but Tiff is really sick and we need your help.  
Kimi: -Please, help her!

The four brothers looked at each other. They wanted to help, but...

Chris: -Well, you guys are gonna say something or...?  
Splinter: -Your sister needs a safe place to heal.

They all spunned around. Splinter walked quietly out of another tunnel.

The Turtles: -Sensei?

Chris cocked his head.

Chris: -Sensei?

Ryan nudged him and whispered something on his ear.

Ryan: -Later, Chris.

Chris scowled but agreed.

Leonardo: -Master... We...  
Splinter: -It's alright, Leonardo. I saw everything. This young lady needs help.

Splinter turned to the three kids.

Splinter: -Please, follow us.

Kimi and Chris looked at Ryan, who nodded.

Ryan: -Lead the way, please.

Without saying anything else, Splinter turned around and started walking away. Leo carefully lifted Tiff.

Kimi: -Is Tiff gonna be okay?

Mikey placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, smiling.

Mikey: -Don't worry, dudette. Master Splinter's gonna take good care of your sis. She's gonna be just fine.

Kimi managed to smile a bit.

Kimi: -Thanks...  
Leo: -Let's go.

So, the turtles, followed by his newfound friends, went home.


	2. A Ninja Tale

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's chapter two. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: A Ninja Tale.**

As soon as they got home, Leo took Tiff to his room and gently placed her on his bed. Mikey went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a cloth while Don got their medical supplies. Raph made sure Tiff's siblings didn't get in the way.

Splinter: -Donatello, I need your assistence. As for the others, go outside and wait.

Chris was about to argue, but Ryan gave him a look saying it was all right. Leo and his brothers took them to the living room. Chris angrily sighed before sitting on the couch with Kimi and Ryan.

Chris: -Man, this stinks...  
Kimi: -Tell me about it...  
Ryan: -There's nothing we can do besides wait.  
Kimi: -I know... I just didn't expected that something like this could ever happen. I mean, Tiff was always the strongest of us...  
Chris: -Yeah. Seeing her like that scared the heck outta me...

The room fell silent.

Ryan: -Guys?  
Leo: -What is it, Ryan?  
Ryan: -I just wanna say... Thank you.  
Raph: -Come again?  
Chris: -Ya heard him. We... we wanna thank you guys for helping out Tiff and us...  
Kimi: -Yeah. Thanks a lot. You guys are really great...

Leo, Raph and Mikey couldn't help but smile.

Mikey: -Hey, don't metion it. It was the least we could do for scaring you.  
Kimi: -You didn't really scare us, Mikey. You just surprised us. I mean, after all we've been through, I don't think we get scared easily.  
Chris: -For once, I'm with Kimi. Take it from me, we've been through a lot.  
Ryan: -True... We've been traveling for a long time... A year or so, I guess.  
Leo: -You mean you've been traveling all by yourselves for so long?  
Ryan: -Yes... We've been looking for something and our journey won't end until we find it.  
Raph: -And what are you looking for?

The kids flinched.

Mikey: -Guys?  
Kimi: -We... don't want talk about this... Not now...  
Ryan: -Could this wait 'till Tiff wakes up? She can explain it better than any of us...  
Leo: -No problem.

Again, the room fell silent.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Splinter and Don entered the living room. The kids jumped up.

Chris: -Well?!

The other two looked at Splinter with hopeful eyes. Splinter smiled.

Splinter: -Tiffany is going to be alright.

The three kids cheered. The turtles just smiled.

Don: -Your sister is a lot toughter than she looks. She caught a bad flu but she'll be okay in a few days. She only fainted due the fever.  
Ryan: -What a relief...  
Kimi: -Can we see her, please?

Splinter nodded. Immediately the three sprang up and ran to the other room. Leo and his brothers followed them.  
Inside, Tiff was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Chris: -Whoa... She looks so peaceful...  
Kimi: -Yeah. Looks like she's having a good dream. Just look at her smile!  
Ryan: -Come on, you two. We gotta let her rest. We'll talk to her when she wakes up.

Ryan, Kimi and the turtles left the room. Chris paused and looked at Tiff.

Chris: -Get better soon, sis. We need ya around...

Chris smiled before closing the door behind him. Tiff's smile widened a bit.

**A few hours later...**

Tiff woke up feeling a bit dizzy.

Tiff: -Wha...? I must've fainted... But where am I?

Abruptly, the door swung open and Leo and Splinter walked in quietly. They smiled gently at Tiff.

Leo: -You're awake.

Tiff looked at him, uncertainly.

Tiff: -Leo?  
Leo: -Yeah, it's me. This is my Master, Splinter.  
Splinter: -How are you feeling, Tiffany?  
Tiff: -A bit tired, but I'm fine. Thanks. Where are...?  
Splinter: -At the living room.

Tiff couldn't help but sigh, relieved.

Tiff: -How long was I out?  
Leo: -Seven hours, I think... Don said you were lucky you didn't get pneumonia.  
Tiff: -Guess I've got a pretty good lucky star, huh?

They chuckled softly.

Leo: -I think so. How about I get your siblings in here? They've been really worried.  
Tiff: -Yeah, that's good... Hey, umm...  
Splinter: -Yes?  
Tiff: -Thanks... For everything.

Leo and Splinter smiled.

Leo: -Don't metion it.

They left the room. After two seconds, an out of breath Kimi, followed by Ryan and Chris, appeared. Kimi looked at Tiff and grinned, before hugging her.

Kimi: -Yay! I'm so glad you're okay, Tiff!

Tiff laughed. The turtles and Splinter walked into the room.

Tiff: -Thanks, Kimi.  
Chris: -Tiff, could you answer me just one thing: why didn't you tell us you were sick?! Did you know how worried we were about you?!

Tiff looked at him with a cocky little smile on her face.

Tiff: -You were REALLY worried about me, Chris?

Chris frozed for a second.

Chris: -Well, you were....you were pretty messed up! So, ya know... I'm not like THAT! Of course we'd be worried about you! Jezz!

Everybody began to laugh at Chris's sudden trouble of not knowing what to say. Chris just turned his back to them and scowled.

Ryan: -Chris has a point, though. You really should've told us you weren't feeling well.  
Kimi: -Please, don't ever do that again!  
Tiff: -Okay... I won't, Kimi.

Chris turned back to face her.

Chris: -Promise?  
Tiff: -Promise.

The four siblings hugged each other. Tiff turned her face to Splinter and the turtles.

Tiff: -I'd like to thank all of you for doing so much for me and my siblings.  
Mikey: -No problemo, Tiff.  
Don: -So, why were you guys in the sewers?

Tiff bit her lower lip. She had known that was coming but didn't want to admit it.

Ryan: -I figured you should tell them, Tiff. You can explain this better than us...

Tiff smiled weakly.

Tiff: -I understand, Ryan... Well, it's a long story. My parents died in a car accident when I was a baby. I was raised by a young ninjitsu master named Akira Yokohama. He was an old friend of my father. They both trained toghter. Either way, Master Akira taught me the art of ninjitsu. The spears I carry with me belonged to my father. I grew in Miami, Florida. One night, when I was eight, my master and I were heading home when we saw a small house on fire. Suddenly, my master heard a baby's cry. He told me to stay and rushed into the house. A few moments later, he came out carrying a little boy and two babies: a girl and a boy. On the boy's hand was a little note: "Please, take care of Christopher, Ryan-Lee and Kimberly." Ever since that day, they've become my siblings. As the years passed, we trained together. Though Master Akira could be very strict sometimes, he was also a very kind person who taught us so much. Our lives were simple, but happy. Until that accident...

There was a short pause. Tiff sighed.

Tiff: -One day, we were heading home when a truck almost hit us. We barely avoided the accident, but a gallon fell from the truck, spreading a strange liquid on us. One week later, we gained strange powers: my body glows and I can float in the air. Chris, Ryan and Kimi got these wings and now are able to control fire, earth and water, in that order. Neither us nor our master could understand what was going on. We were scared with these powers and we couldn't control them. One month after the accident, some men visited us. They said they were from the laboratory that created the liquid that caused a genetic mutation on us and gave us those powers. They also said that they could help us control them and use them to help people. Master Akira distrusted them so they took us to the lab and showed their facilities. At first, we thought they were telling the true. However... Ryan found out everything. He overheard two scientist talking. The lab was run by a brilliant scientis named Dr. Henri Von Issaken, but he wanted to use us as weapons and make money with it. We didn't want that... We never wanted to hurt anyone...

Tiff glanced at the turtles' reaction. They all had some look of shock on their faces. She took a deep breath and returned to their story.

Tiff: -When Ryan found that out, he told our Master right away. Then, he ordered us to leave that place at once. He said that he would stay and make sure that man wouldn't harm us. We didn't want to leave him, but we didn't go against his orders. He told us to leave and to search for a safe place. So we did, but... When we got out of there, we... heard gunshots... and a scream of pain...

The turtles just stared in shock and disbelief. Kimi was in a fit of tears, and was being comforted by Ryan who was crying as well. Chris was clenching his fists while tears rolled down his cheek. Tiff was silenty crying.

Tiff: -That was the last time we saw our beloved Master Akira... Even after all this time... I still can't belive he's gone. It all feels like a dream and I'm going to wake up any second, but I know it's not... he was such a great person, I just don't understand why...

Splinter placed a friendly hand on Tiff's shoulder. She and her siblings looked up at him with with more tears threatening to fall.

Splinter: -The question of "why" can never be answered, child. It's never really understood. But I'm very sure that your master does not wish for you or your siblings to suffer his passing. He's gone to a better place, away from this... hellish world. You all should be grateful that he will no longer suffer the pains of mortals.

Tiff and her siblings stared at each other as they took in the words, being silent as they sorted through their meanings. Finally, they nodded.

Ryan: -Maybe... maybe you're right, but that doesn't take the pain away...  
Splinter: -No, it does not, nor does it bring him back, but it's the understanding that helps to accept the fact of loss.

They wiped their tears away before smiling slightly at each of the four turtles and their sensei.

Kimi: -Thank you...  
Mikey: -So... what happened next, Tiff?  
Tiff: -Carrying out our master's final wish, we picked some supplies and some money and left our old home and city behind. We never stayed at the same place for too much time...  
Raph: -That means that you've been searching...  
Chris: -For a new place to call home? That's right.  
Tiff: -One month ago, we arrived in New York. As you guys must know, it can be really dangerous on the streets, so Ryan suggested that we explored the city's sewers. That's the reason we're here, but I don't know what we'll do now...  
Leo: -What do you mean?  
Ryan: -As time goes, our powers keep getting stronger and we can't control them properly. If this keeps up, we might get in trouble some day.  
Don: -How do you... "activate" them?  
Kimi: -That's easy. We just need to concentrate. Control them is the hard part.  
Splinter: -If these powers of yours are activated by the mind, training it might allow you to control them.  
Chris: -Well, that makes sense, but...  
Splinter: -All of you follow the way of the ninja. By developing your skills, you shall be able to control your gifts. You are all welcome to stay here and train with us if you desire.

Tiff and her siblings stared in complete disbelief. Ever since their master's death, no one had been so kind with them. They looked at the turtles. They were thinking the same way their master was.

Tiff: -We... I...  
Leo: -You don't need to answer it now. Think about it.  
Raph: -If ya need anything, we'll be at the living room.

Splinter and the turtles were about to leave, when they heard a whisper.

Tiff: -Wait, please...

They turned to face Tiff. Both her and her siblings had tears in their eyes, but those were tears of joy.

Tiff: -We'll never be able to repay you enough for your kindness. It would be an honor for me and my siblings to stay and train with you.

Tiff bowed her head. Ryan, Chris and Kimi also bowed in order to show their gratitude. The turtles and their sensei smiled.

Mikey: -Welcome aboard, guys.

The four smiled.

Kimi: -Thanks, Mikey.

Tiff couldn't hold back a yawn, drawing everybody's attention. She rubbed her eyes.

Tiff: -Sorry... I'm a bit sleepy...  
Don: -That's okay. You've been up for too long. You really need some rest.  
Tiff: -You can say that again...

Tiff lied back in the bed, falling asleep right away.

Splinter: -Come, my sons. We should let her rest.  
Ryan: -Excuse me, Master Splinter, but shouldn't someone stay with Tiff? Just in case?  
Leo: -If it makes you guys fell better, Ryan, I can watch her.

Ryan and his siblings smiled, before yawning.

Raph: -Guess Tiff ain't the only one who needs to rest.  
Chris: -After everything that happened, I could really use some sleep.  
Mikey: -Well, you guys can sleep with us. We've got some spare blankets and pillows.  
Kimi: -I'm cool with that... So would it be okay if I stayed with you for the night, Mikey?  
Mikey: -Dudette, it would be my pleasure. I'll show you my room.

Mikey offered his arm to Kimi. She giggled before taking it and they both left. Ryan just laughed shaking his head.

Ryan: -I have a feeling Mikey and Kimi are gonna be great friends.  
Don: -You might be right, Ryan. They do seem to be alike in a lot of ways.  
Ryan: -You said it... Don, can I stay with you for the night?  
Don: -Sure. Come on.

They both smiled and left. Chris just grinned.

Chris: -Guess Ryan finally found someone that understands everything he says.  
Raph: -Looks like it, kid.  
Chris: -Well, I think I'm stuck with you, Raphy.

Raph glared playfully at him.

Raph: -Don't ever call me "Raphy", kid.  
Chris: -As long you keep calling me kid I'll call you "Raphy". It's fair.  
Raph: -Whatever... Come on.  
Chris: -Ok. Ok. Let's go.

Raph, despite himself, smiled. He and Chris left the room.

Splinter: -Leonardo, I'll be meditating in my room.  
Leo: -Yes, Sensei. I'll take care of Tiff.

Taking one last look at Tiff, Splinter left. Leo placed a chair near the bed and sat. He smiled when he saw Tiff's peaceful expression.

Leo: -You and your siblings will be safe here, Tiff. I promise. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again.

Tiff just smiled.


	3. Promises

_A/N: I really enjoy writing this. It's fun. Oh, before anyone asks me, this is not gonna be romance story. Maybe some hints of AprilxCasey, but nothing else. Sorry. The first four chapters were originally one, but I thought it'd be easier for you guys if i break it into smaller ones. The real action starts at chapter five. The first ones tell how the Neo Ninjas met, befriended and became part of the Turtles' family. On with the show! R&R!_

**Chapter 3: Promises.**

Mikey took Kimi to his room. They stopped by the door.

Mikey: -Here we are. Hope you don't mind, but it's a bit messy.

Kimi giggled

Kimi: -That's okay. It can't be so bad.  
Mikey: -Okay. Ladies first.  
Kimi: -Thanks.

Kimi entered in his room and her jaw dropped. Mikey frowned.

Mikey: -Come on, it's not THAT bad... Is it?  
Kimi: -Bad?! You kidding me! This place is wicked awesome!  
Mikey: -It is?  
Kimi: -Sure! You really got style, Mikey!

Mikey's frown turned into a huge grin.

Mikey: -Thanks dudette, I try.  
Kimi: -No problem. Say... you do have a lot of comic books here.  
Mikey: -Yeah. I collect them.  
Kimi: -That's cool! I have a comic book too. Just a minute.

Kimi took a comic book out of her backpack and handed it to Mikey.

Mikey: -The Freedom Fighters? Never heard of them.  
Kimi: -It used to be an old TV show. When the show was canceled they published this special edition. Too bad, though. That used to be my favorite show and it was the only one we used to watch together...  
Mikey: -We?  
Kimi: -Yeah, my siblings. We're pretty different so it's kinda hard to find something everyone likes. We watched that show everyday and Master Akira would watch it with us...

Kimi looked away. She was trying to hold back some tears when she felt a friendly hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Mikey.

Mikey: -You miss him a lot, don't you?  
Kimi: -Yeah... Whenever I did something wrong, he would always smile at me and tell me that I could always try again and I would succed if I tried harder.. You know what? Master Splinter and him are very alike.  
Mikey: -Alike? Are you sure?  
Kimi: -Duh! Not physically, silly. Master Splinter is kind, wise and I'm pretty sure he taught you and your brothers a lot of cool things, right?  
Mikey: -Well, that's true. And I'm sure glad he did. I mean, being the way we are, we'd get into a lot of trouble without all the skills he taught us. Training can be a bit boring sometimes, but you know something? I wouldn't have it any other way.  
Kimi: -Wow... Mikey, there's really more about you than meets the eye.

Mikey smiled.

Mikey: -That goes for you too, Kimi. For you age, you're pretty smart.  
Kimi: -Guess I grew up a bit during this journey. But I'm glad we finally settled down. Having a place to call home and someone caring about you is something the others and I have been wishing for a long time.

Mikey understood. Beneath that happy-go-lucky look, there was a caring, gentle and dedicated girl who just wanted her family and herself to be happy after all they went through. He patted Kimi on her head, smiling sweetly.

Mikey: -Don't worry, Kimi. You and your siblings won't ever have to go through that again. I promise you.

Kimi smiled before hugging Mikey. Mikey just hugged her back.

Kimi: -Thanks, Mikey. You're the best!  
Mikey: -I do what I can, but thanks. So, you wanna do something before going to bed?  
Kimi: -Can I... take a look at some of your comics?  
Mikey: -Sure!

They both smiled. That was the start of a great friendship.

**Meanwhile...**

Don took Ryan to his room. When the young boy entered, he just stared around in awe. Don raised an eyeridge, confused.

Don: -Is something wrong, Ryan?  
Ryan: -Wrong?! No way... This place is mind blowing!  
Don: -You really think so?  
Ryan: -Sure, Donnie. As far as I can see, either you dig tecnology or you work at a repair shop. I'm not sure wich one though.

Don laughed softly at Ryan's silly joke.

Don: -You might say that, Ryan. I really like tecnology.  
Ryan: -That's cool. I like it too. At home, I used to be the one who fixed things. I was always curious and I think that was what got us into this...  
Don: -What do you mean?  
Ryan: -Being curious, I wandered off to explore the lab by myself. That's when I overheard the two scientists talking about what Doctor Issaken was really planing to do with us. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so curious... It gets me more in trouble than out of it.  
Don: -You shouldn't think that way, Ryan. It was you curiosity that saved you and your siblings that day. Otherwise, you'd only find out the truth when it would be too late and who knows what could have happened?  
Ryan: -Maybe... Master Akira always told me that I should never be ashamed of who I am and that I should be proud of my skills...

A lone tear ran down Ryan's cheek. Donnie placed a hand on his shoulder.

Don: -You really miss him, don't you?  
Ryan: -A lot... I think that's one of the reasons I've been working so hard on a little project of mine. Master Akira always told me that there was no limit for my abilities so, during our journey, I've been working on special cell phones for me and my siblings in case we got separated or something.  
Don: -That's amazing!

Ryan took a gray cell phone out of his backpack and handed it to Don.

Don: -You did this by yourself? That's awesome, Ryan!  
Ryan: -Thanks... I call this... The Neo Cell.

Don: -Nice name.  
Ryan: -Actually, it was Kimi's idea. Ever since we hit the road, she started calling us the Neo Ninjas. I guess it's because we became more than ordinary ninjas after everything we went through...  
Don: -You mean, due your mutation and your journey, you guys changed in a lot of ways?  
Ryan: -Yeah, but that doesn't really worry me. I can always study the mutation effects, that is if I have the time I need for it. What really scares me is... What if Issaken finds us? What if he tries to do more experiments on us?

Don understood. Ryan feared he could lost the only family he had just like he lost his master. Although he was amazingly intelligent, he was also just a kid. He hugged the young boy, trying to comfort him.

Don: -It'll be okay, Ryan. He won't hurt you or your siblings. I promise.

Ryan smiled before hugging Don back.

Ryan: -Thanks, Donnie...  
Don: -That's okay.  
Ryan: -Say... I'm not tired yet. Could you help me with the Neo Cells? I think they might need some repairs.  
Don: - Of course! Let me get my tolls.

They both smiled before getting to work.

**At Raph's room...**

Raph took Chris to his room. The kid just stood by the door, looking around. Raph crossed his arms, scowling.

Raph: -Come on, kid. I know it's bad, but ya don't need to keep staring like this!  
Chris: -Bad? Not really. Believe me, I've seen worse. Kimi's room for example. Your is kinda cool. Heck, you even got a puching bag!

Raph smirked.

Chris: -Hey Raph, can I see one of your sais?  
Raph: -Are you sure ya can handle it?

Chris took his daggers and started twirling them on his fingers for a few seconds before putting them back on his belt.

Chris: -That answers your question?  
Raph: - Okay.... You won. Here.

Raph handed a sai to Chris.

Chris: -Hmm... It's a bit heavier than my dagger but as effective as it. Instead of slashing, it stabs and you can easily trow it to hit long distance targets... That's awesome!

Raph just stared at Chris, totally surprised. Chris laughed before returning his sai.

Chris: -What? Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know anything.  
Raph: -Well, for a kid you know a lot, Chris.  
Chris: -I didn't have friends where I grew up. Either the other kids were afraid of me or their parents wouldn't let them play with me. They said that I could hurt them because I was stronger since I was always training.  
Raph: -Didn't you fell alone?  
Chris: -Not really. When I wasn't training, I'd usually ask Master Akira about ninjitsu. And I always had him and my siblings by my side...

Chris sighed. Raph placed a hand on his shoulder.

Raph: -Ya miss him, don't ya?  
Chris: -Yes... Whenever I remember what happened, I feel sad and agry. Sad because I lost the only father I ever had and angry 'cause I couldn't do a thing to help him...  
Raph: -Don't blame yourself, Chris. There was nothing ya...  
Chris: -Don't give me that crap! I'm sick of hearing this! This doesn't change a thing!

Chris' sudden outburst caught Raph off guard. Chris looked away, sad.

Chris: -Raph... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... It just... sometimes, I can't control my temper... I always had a bad one, but it only got worse after I lost Master Akira... He used to said that it was okay to get angry sometimes and that no one's perfect...  
Raph: -That's okay, kid. I understand how ya feel.  
Chris: -Ya do?  
Raph: -Yeah. I'm a bit of a hothead myself.  
Chris: -No kidding?  
Raph: -I'm serious, kid. And what your master said is true: it's okay to get angry sometimes. I'll give ya a hint: try beating the punching back whenever ya're angry or in a bad mood. That helps a lot. Give it a try.  
Chris: -Okay.

Chris started punching the bag. At first, he thought it was no big deal, but as he kept punching, he started enjoy it. After several minutes, he stopped. He seemed happy.

Raph: -So? How do ya feel now?  
Chris: -Better... I think I chilled out a bit. Thanks, Raph.  
Raph: -Anytime, kid.

Chris glared at him before they both started laughing. After they stopped laughing, Chris sighed.

Raph: -Ya okay, kid?  
Chris: -Yeah... It's just that... I had forgotten how good is too be with someone ya can trust. And how good is to trust someone, besides my own family...

Raph suddenly understood. Because the way people treated him, Chris never really trusted anyone except for his family and, when he trusted those scientists, they turned out to be bad people and, thanks to them, he had lost his master and had to grow up before the time. He patted Chris on the back.

Raph: -Look, Chris. I know ya've been trough a lot, but I promise you one thing: You and your siblings won't have to worry about that creep ever again. You'll be safe here.

Despite his atittude, Chris smiled and hugged Raph.

Chris: -Thanks, Raph... For being such a good friend.

Raph hugged the kid back.

Raph: -No problem. So ya wanna keep training?  
Chris: -Sure. I'm not tired yet. Let's go!

They both grinned at each other before high fiving.

**The next day...**

Tiff woke up, feeling better. When she realized Leo wasn't in his room, she got off the bed and went to look for her new friends and her siblings.  
There was no one at the living room or the other turtles' rooms either.

Tiff: -Hmm... Where is Leo and everybody else? Wait, they must be training. And I bet my spears Chris, Ryan and Kimi are with them.

Tiff went to the dojo and stopped by the door. She was right. Raph, Don and Mikey were training. The only thing she didn't really expect that her siblings would be sparing with them while Leo and Master Splinter were watching. She couldn't help but smile though. Her little siblings were pretty much at the same level that the turtles.

Splinter: -I believe this is enough for now.

The six ninjas stopped. Chris, Ryan and Kimi bowed before smiling. Raph, Donnie and Mikey did the same.

Chris: -Gee, I don't remember the last time I had a good spar like this one.  
Don: -I have to admit, I'm impressed. You guys are pretty strong for you size and age.  
Ryan: -Well, it's like they say: never understimate the little guy.  
Kimi: -Yeah. Chris can prove that.  
Chris: -Right... Wait a minute! You ain't that tall to call me shorty, Kimi!  
Kimi: -Maybe, but I'm still older than you so bear with it.  
Chris: -Very funny... Wait 'til I get ya!

Kimi opened her wings and started flying around the dojo, giggling. Chris took off and started chasing his sister around the place. Ryan rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Ryan: -These two will never change... Kimi always manages to tick Chris off.  
Leo: -I've seen this movie before.  
Don: -Me too.  
Mikey: -What do you mean?  
Raph: -Forget it, Mikey. Ya wouldn't understand it anyway.  
Mikey: -HEY!

Tiff laughed softly, drawing everybody's atention except for the young ones.

Leo: -Hey, Tiff. How are you feeling?  
Tiff: -A lot better, thanks.

Tiff looked sternly at Chris and Kimi.

Tiff: -Okay, that's enough. You two, get down now.

They both frozed in mid air before landing at the same time.

Chris: -I'll get ya next time.  
Kimi: -You wish.

Tiff crossed her arms and glared at them.

Tiff: -I said enough!

Chris, Kimi and even Ryan winced. When Tiff used that tone of voice, she was serious. Tiff sighed, shaking her head.

Splinter: -I see you are better, Tiffany.  
Tiff: -Yes, Master. I guess I just needed some rest.  
Raph: -Ya mean a lot of rest.  
Tiff: -I guess so. But now I'm fully rested. Say, you guys wouldn't know where my spears are, would you?  
Mikey: -Sure. They're over there.

Mikey pointed to a corner. Tiff's spears were lying there. She picked them up.

Don: -Why did you ask that, Tiff?  
Tiff: -Well... It's been a while since I got some time to really practice. So, with Master Splinter's permission and if it's ok with you guys, I'd like to spar with one of you.

The turtles glanced at each other. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

Kimi: -Are you sure this is a good idea, Tiff? I mean, you're still recovering and...  
Tiff: -Thanks for worrying, Kimi, but I know what I'm doing.  
Splinter: -I believe you are fully healed now, Tiffany. You may train with one of my sons.  
Tiff: -Thank you, sensei.

Tiff bowed before facing the turtles. They still looked a bit surprised with Tiff.

Tiff: -Well, which one of you will train with me?

No one was saying a thing at first, then Leo stepped up with his katanas ready.

Tiff: -Will you be my opponent, Leo?  
Leo: -If that's okay with you, yes.  
Tiff: -Perfect! Let's do it!

They both bowed and got into a defensive stance.

Chris: -This is gonna be good.  
Ryan: -You're right. This should be an interesting match.  
Leo: -Are you ready, Tiff?  
Tiff: -Anytime! Let's go!

Tiff made the first move. She ran up to Leo and tried to hit him with her spears. Leo, however, easily blocked the blow by crossing his swords. He tried to strike back, but Tiff did a flip and dodged it. Even though it was just a friendly sparing section, they were giving everything they got.

Mikey: -Whoa... Tiff's awesome!  
Raph: -Never thought a girl could fight like that.  
Don: -Yes... She's really skilled.

Leo and Tiff kept sparing and it seemed none of them was willing to stop. Finally, after a while, Master Splinter spoke up.

Splinter: -That's enough for now.

They put their weapons away and bowed, smiling.

Tiff: -You're a great fighter, Leo!  
Leo: -Thanks, Tiff. You are very skilled too.  
Tiff: -I hope we can train together again some other time.  
Leo: -That would be great!

They shook hands smiling.

Kimi: -Hey, now that we're done training, how about getting some breakfast? I'm hungry.  
Chris: -Big surprise... Which reminds me...

Chris glared at Kimi who flinched. She knew what was coming. Without saying anything else, she scrambled with Chris close behind her. Tiff rolled her eyes.

Tiff: -Kids...  
Ryan: -Don't worry, Tiff. I'll make sure they don't break anything. Well, I'll try it anyway.

Ryan left the dojo.

Don: -Hey, Tiff, you coming?  
Tiff: -Yeah. I'll be right over. Just need to catch my breath.  
Raph: -Suit yourself.  
Splinter: -Leonardo? Are you coming, my son?  
Leo: -Yes, master. Just a minute.  
Mikey: -Breakfast will be ready in few minutes.  
Tiff: -Thanks, Mikey.

Raph, Don, Mikey and Splinter left, leaving just Leo and Tiff.

Tiff: -Hey, Leo, something wrong?  
Leo: -I should ask you that, Tiff. You okay?  
Tiff: -Sure. It's just that my siblings drive me crazy sometimes. I love those three rascals more than life itself. Sometimes I'm a bit harsh with them, but I only do this because I care about them. Besides, someone has to keep eye on them so they won't get into trouble.  
Leo: -I understand how you feel Tiff. After you lost your master, you feel responsible to ensure their protection, am I right?  
Tiff: -Yes... But how do you...  
Leo: -Like you, I love my family and I'd be more than willing to die for my master or my brothers. Master Splinter is very capable of taking care of himself, but my brothers worry me. I feel that I must be there to compensate for their lack of focus. I guess this may seem a little hard-nosed, but I think you agree that someone has to play the "heavy" sometimes.

Tiff grinned.

Tiff: -I guess you're the most mature of the bunch, huh, Leo?  
Leo: -Like you said, someone has to.

They both chuckled. Suddenly, Tiff sighed.

Leo: -Tiff?  
Tiff: -I'm fine. Just thinking about something... When we arrived in New York, it was nightime and it was raining pretty hard. It was too dangerous to sleep on the streets so we took shelter in an old warehouse. The kids were hungry, but we had no food left with us, just some money. I went out to buy something for them while they stayed and waited for me. I guess that was the reason I fainted when we first met. Because I was out in the rain for too long. I tried to keep it a secret so they wouldn't worry about me... That didn't do me any good though. I was lucky we met... You made me remember how it fells to have someone taking care of you...

Leo finally understood. Tiff went through a lot of hard times due her master's death. It wasn't easy for a girl like her to take care of three kids while running away from a mad doctor for such a long time. He placed a friendly hand on Tiff's shoulder, and smiled gently at her, as if telling her that it was all right.

Leo: -Everything will be okay, Tiff. I promise you. You and the others will be safe here.

Tiff smiled and hugged Leo. Leo smiled tenderly and hugged her back.

Tiff: -Thanks, Leo... For being there for me.  
Leo: -It's okay Tiff. Come on, we'd better get going. Something tells me we're going to have a long day.

Tiff giggled and winked at Leo.

Tiff: -Point taken. Let's go.

They both smiled at each other and left the dojo.


	4. Family

_Howdy! Chapter four's here! R&R!_

_A/N: -The words in italics are song lyrics I created. I've got this idea from one of my favorite fanfics (Darktiger2's Hush now. Thanks for the inspiration! )_

**Chapter 4: Family.**

A few months have passed since the Neo Ninjas met the Turtles and Splinter and started living with them. They were adapting just fine. Tiff and her siblings had no problems keeping up with the turtles in the training and they were starting to control their powers better. Chris, Ryan and Kimi now could make their wings invisible when they wanted and Tiff could control how long she was able to float in the air. Thanks to Splinter's guidance and the turtles' friendship and help, they were finally rebuilding their lifes. However, there was something missing...  
One day, Don and Ryan were talking at the living room.

Ryan: -Donnie, you think I'm getting better with controlling my powers?  
Don: -Sure, Ryan. Not only you're now able to hide your wings when necessary, but you can control your Earth Powers as well. If you're not sure, then give it a try.  
Ryan: -If you say so...

Ryan closed his eyes and concentrated. Before him, a small rock appeared. Ryan grabbed the rock and opened his eyes, slightly surprised.

Ryan: -Whoa... I did it!  
Don: -See? If you keep practicing you might be able to create even bigger rocks, Ryan.

Mikey and Kimi joined the conversation.

Kimi: -Man, I'm so happy I'm finally getting the hang of this. I mean, when we got these powers I, like, totally freaked out! But now... Check it out!

Kimi concentrated. Small water bubbles started floating around her. She giggled before poping them.

Mikey: -Nice going, Kimi!  
Kimi: -Thanks. If I train harder, do you think I might be able to create more than bubbles, Donnie?  
Don: -That's possible, Kimi and that goes to Ryan too. As far as I was able to study, I believe there's no real limit for your powers.  
Mikey: -Cool! Maybe you can use them to cool Raph off when his temper flares.  
Kimi: -I don't think I have enough power for that, Mikey!

They burst into laughter when they heard a low growl.

Raph: -What's so funny?!

Everybody flinched and turned around. Raph was glaring at them, his foot lightly tapping the floor. He looked pretty mad.

Raph: -Well?!  
Ryan: -Nothing!

Raph, of course, didn't fall for that one. Luckily for them, Leo and Tiff came out of the dojo just in time. The others sighed in relief.

Tiff: -Hey, Raph, have you seen Chris?  
Raph: -The last time I saw the kid was this morning, during the training session. Wasn't he with you two at the dojo?  
Leo: -No. And he's not in your room either... Guys, have any of you seen him?  
Kimi: - We haven't seen him around since this morning, Leo.  
Don: -Yes. And none of us saw him leaving either.  
Tiff: -Hmm... I wonder where he is...  
Mikey: -Don't worry, sis. We'll find him.  
Tiff stared at Mikey, surprised.  
Tiff: -Mikey? Wha... What did you call me?  
Mikey: -Sis? Why? Didn't you like it?  
Tiff: -No... It just... You surprised me.  
Mikey: -Well, you've been living with us for a while. You guys are part of the family now.  
Don: -I have to agree with Mikey.  
Leo: -Same here.  
Raph: -Yeah.

Tiff, Ryan and Kimi could only smile.

Ryan: -Guys... Thanks. This means a lot to us.  
Kimi: -I wish Chris could hear that. Belonging to a family again would make him happy.  
Tiff: -Well, we can tell him as soon as we find him.  
Leo: -The problem is: where could he be?  
Raph: -I think I know.  
Tiff: -You do, Raph? Can you show us?  
Raph: -Just follow my lead.

The gang left the lair. After some walking, they reached a familiar area.

Ryan: -I remember this place! It was where we first met.  
Raph: -Sshh! Listen!

Everybody became quiet. Suddenly, they heard something. It looked like... music?

Leo: -Flute music?  
Raph: -It's not the first time I heard this. A few days ago, when I was looking for Chris I heard it. You all were too busy to notice it. Later, when I asked Chris about it, he just shrugged and said he didn't heard a thing. I thought I was going nuts, but I heard it again yesterday and Chris wasn't with us either.  
Kimi: -Is it just me or this melody sounds familiar to you guys too?  
Ryan: -You're right. It does sound familiar...

The three siblings were silent for a few moments when they sudenly snapped.

Kimi: -It's... It's the same kind of music Master Akira used play for us before we went to bed when we were little!  
Ryan: -But this is such a sad melody... It's not like the ones Master Akira used to play...  
Tiff: -It's coming from that corner.  
Leo: -Let's investigate.

Carefully, they made their way to the corner when they spotted Master Splinter staring at something in a intense way.

Leo: -Master? What are you...

Splinter shushed him with a raise of his hand...err...paw. His eyes never left the spot. Following their Master's stare, they found out who the mysterious player was. Chris was sitting on the ground while playing a bamboo flute. The young boy was so concentrated that he didn't realized his siblings and the turtles' presence.

Mikey: -I didn't know Chris played the flute. Did you, Tiff?  
Tiff: - If I recall it correctly... Master Akira taught Chris how to play the flute when he was six, but he would only play it either when our Master was with him or when he was alone.  
Ryan: -That's why he always runs off when we're busy. Because he wants to practice.  
Don: -I don't blame him for going out. I mean, the lair can get pretty noisy.  
Chris: -You can say that again, Donnie.

They realized Chris had stopped playing and was looking at them, smirking.

Chris: -I should've known you guys would find out my little secret sooner or later. Sorry for running off like this. I just wanted some peace and quiet.  
Splinter: -That's okay, Christopher. We all need this sometimes.  
Chris: -Thanks, sensei.  
Mikey: -It's a beatiful melody, Chris. A bit sad though, but great.  
Chris: -Master Akira taught me how to play this flute, but I made this song myself. Sometimes... I feel lonely... That's the reason I usually run off and start playing this melody. But, whenever I return to the lair, this feeling is replaced by something else.  
Raph: -Something else? What is it, kid?  
Chris: -Love... The love Tiff, Ryan and Kimi gave me while we were travelling. The love you guys and Master Splinter gave us when you took us in and treated us like part of your own family even though we're so different. Master Akira's death will always hurt, but I know now I can move on thanks to this love... I really didn't lose my family, I gained four great big brothers and another wonderful father... And for that, I'll be always grateful.

Everybody smiled. Tiff kneeled and hugged her younger brother.

Kimi: -Wow... I didn't know you feel this way, Chris.  
Chris: -There's a lot about me you don't know, Kimi, but don't think this means I'll let you keep calling me shorty from now on!

Kimi giggled.

Kimi: -I knew it... That was too good to be true.  
Ryan: -You never change, bro.

Ryan grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. Tiff let go of Chris.

Tiff: -You know, things may get rough sometimes, but I'm glad we have each other...  
Leo: -And I'm glad we met you and your siblings, Tiff. We learned so much with you.  
Splinter: -Come, my children. Let's return home.

Everybody nodded.

All: -Yes, sensei!

They returned home.

**Later that day...**

Everybody was at the living room watching tv, except for Tiff. She was sitting on the ground with her eyes closed, lost in her thoughts.

Kimi: -Tiff? Hello? Tiff!

Tiff snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her sister.

Tiff: -Huh? Sorry, Kimi. I kinda zooned out for a while. What were you saying?  
Kimi: -You look like you have something in your mind, Tiff. What is it?  
Tiff: -Well... I was thinking... What Chris said made me remember something.  
Raph: -What is it, Tiff?  
Tiff: -The day after that incident... It was going to be Master Akira's birthday... We all worked hard to make some presents for him, remember guys?  
Chris: -How could we forget? You made a beatiful drawing of our family. Ryan wrote a poem that Kimi was going to sing while I was gonna play Master Akira's favorite melody...  
Mikey: -What was you master like?

Tiff took a small piece of paper out of her pocket. It was a drawing of a young man with jet black midlong hair, crimson eyes wearing a light brown training outfit.

Leo: -So, this is your master?  
Kimi: -He was a great ninjitsu master and a great father... but we never got the chance to show him how much we cared...  
Ryan: -Maybe there's a way...

Everybody, except Donnie, stared at the young ninja oddly. Ryan rubbed the back of his head.

Ryan: -Donnie, would you mind explain?  
Don: -Ok. One week ago, Ryan asked me if there was someway to find out what happened to you master after that incident. I used my computer and found out that some people from your neighborhood decided to held a funeral for him and bury him at his home town.  
Tiff: -His home town? You mean...?  
Ryan: -Exactly, Tiff. Master Akira was buried in a cemetery here at New York. He was born here, but he moved away a few weeks after he adopted you, am I right?  
Tiff: -Yes... He once said he would take us here once you guys were older...  
Chris: -That means we can finally pay our final respects to him, but...  
Splinter: -I believe it's time for you to give him this gift.

Unknown to them, Splinter had watched the whole conversation. Tiff got up.

Tiff: -Sensei?

Splinter just nodded, smiling.

**The next night...**

It was a beatiful night. The sky was clear and full of stars which was a bit unusual at a big city like New York. At the cemetery...

Kimi: -Man... This place gives me creeps.  
Chris: -I hate to say this, but I have to agree with you, Kimi.  
Ryan: -Don't worry. What's the worst thing that could happen?  
Raph: -Someone jumping at you when you're not looking.  
Mikey: -Yeah. This always happens at the movies.

Tiff glared playfully at Raph and Mikey. They were following them with Leo, Don and Master Splinter close behind. She had asked them to go with her and the others just in case they ran into trouble.

Leo: -Quit fooling around, you two.  
Don: -Yeah. You're scaring the kids.  
Kimi: -I'm not scared! Maybe... Just a little bit.  
Tiff: -Come on. Let's move on.

They walked in silence until they reached a lonely grave under a huge tree. Tiff took a deep breath and her body started glowing softly as she started reading.

Tiff: -Here lies Akira Yokohama... Beloved Father and Teacher...

Tiff felt her eyes getting wet when she felt a strong and gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned over to face Splinter who nodded. Tiff sighed and her glow ceased.

Tiff: -Master... We... We came here to tell you we're okay... We've been through some rough times, but we met some great friends that helped us when we most needed...

She glanced at the turtles and their master and smiled.

Tiff: -We also came here to give you something we should've given you a long time ago...  
Ryan: -Happy birthday, sensei...

Tiff and Ryan bowed and placed the drawing and the poem in front of the grave.

Kimi: -Chris and I also have a gift for you, sensei. Chris?  
Chris: -It'll be my pleasure.

Chris pulled out his flute and started playing. However, this melody was different from the one he played the previous day. It was a melody that filled everybody's with peace and happiness. Kimi took a short breath and started singing.

_You're with us all the way  
__Every moment, every day.  
__And the bond between us  
__Just keeps getting stronger._

_When We are lost and need direction,  
__Or We're weak and need protection,  
__We won't be afraid, won't let hopelessness destroy us,  
__For We'll remember you're always there beside us!_

_And if we ever feel it's not worth the fight,  
__The darkness is swallowing our hope's light,  
__We won't give up! Never give up!  
__For You'll always be right here in our hearts!_

_When We don't know what to do,  
__You're always there, brave, strong, and true,  
__We'll never forget what you taught us:  
__We can always face the trials of tomorrow._

_You're always there for us.  
__Our hopes are strengthened by yours,  
__And our weakness is lessened, too.  
__You let us borrow your courage_

_We'll have no worry,  
__We'll have no fear,  
__For you, forever and ever,  
__Will be right here_

_Maybe not in any form,  
__That we can see  
__But in our hearts,  
__You'll forever be._

_You taught us to fight for our dreams  
__And to never let them go!  
__So don't ever forget what We tell you here.  
__You're the family We wanted for so many years!_

Kimi's beautiful singing matched perfectly Chris's melody. When they finished, they heard clapping. They both turned around. Tiff, Ryan, Splinter and the Turtles were clapping hands, smiling.

Mikey: -That was awesome! You two rock!

Kimi smiled trying to hide her blush. Chris grinned proudly.

Kimi: -Thanks... We really make a good team, huh, Chris?  
Chris: -Yeah, but we gotta give Ryan some credit too. After all, he wrote this song.  
Don: -You're really talented, Ryan. That was a beautiful song.

Ryan smiled a bit embarrased.

Ryan: -Thanks... I've got the idea from Tiff's drawing. What she draws sums what we feel pretty well.

Tiff grinned and patted her brother on the back.

Tiff: -Altough we're different when it comes to personalities, I guess we have a lot more in common than we think, Ryan.  
Splinter: -Well done, my children. I'm certain your master is very proud of all of you.  
The Neo Ninjas: -Thank you, Master Splinter.

The four took another look at their master's grave. They smiled.

Kimi: -I hope you liked your present, sensei.  
Ryan: -We'll visit you again as soon as possible.  
Chris: -It's a promise we're gonna keep.  
Tiff: -So long, Master Akira. And thanks... For everything.

The Neo Ninjas bowed and turned to their new "family", smiling. Despite the oddity of they, they were still a family, their family.

Tiff: -Let's go home.

They walked in silence until suddenly, Kimi started giggling.

Raph: -What's so funny, Kimi?  
Kimi: -I just remembered what Chris used to call Master Akira when he was little.  
Chris: -Kimi! Don't tell them or I'll...  
Mikey: -Come on, Chris. Why not?  
Chris: -I don't need anyone reminding me about my childhood habits. Thank you!  
Don: -Tecnically, you're still a child, Chris. I guess that means Kimi can say it.

Chris shot his brother in purple a look while Kimi grinned.

Kimi: -Okay... Whenever Chris tried to say sensei, he'd say say-say instead.

Everybody was silent for a few minutes until Mikey burst into laughter followed by his three brothers. Kimi, Ryan and Tiff were laughing as well. Chris looked away, trying to not beat the living daylights out of his sister. Master Splinter just smiled softly.

Splinter: -There's nothing to be ashamed of, Christopher.  
Chris: -I'm not really ashamed, sensei. Just a bit embarassed...

Tiff stopped laughing and looked at Chris. The others did the same.

Tiff: -That's okay, Chris. Lot's of kids have trouble with some words when they're litlle.  
Chris: -Thanks a lot, Tiff. That REALLY helps!  
Tiff: -You don't have to be so sarcastic. Even I used to call Master Akira say-say when I was four. And... If I'm right, Ryan and Kimi used to do that too.

Ryan and Kimi frozed. Chris crossed his arms, snickering.

Chris: -Really?  
Ryan: -Okay... You won. We admit.  
Kimi: -Yeah...

This time, Chris was the one who laughed. The turtles laughed as well.

Mikey: -See, Chris? Everybody has some sort of childhood habits.  
Chris: -If so, what about you guys?  
Raph: -Us?  
Chris: -Yeah. I'm sure you have some memories too.

The turtles smiled.

Don: -I guess we all have lots of stories...

The Neo Ninjas grinned as they and the turtles all laughed and swapped some more childhood stories while walking. Splinter just smiled softly.  
Suddenly, Kimi spoke up.

Kimi: -Do you guys think, you know, that he's… watching over us?

There was silence for a moment.

Chris: -Without a doubt.

Ryan smiled and flung an arm around Kimi's shoulder

Ryan: -That's for sure. And you know how big a lecture Chris'll have waiting for him…  
Kimi: -You got that right, bro.  
Chris: -Very funny...

Everybody laughed a bit at that. Tiff stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. One of the stars twinkled, almost as if it was winking at her. She smiled softly.

Tiff: -Yeah... He is definitely watching over us.

Leo looked at her, understanding.

Leo: -Tiff...

Tiff just smiled, winking.

Tiff: -Things will be really good from now on... Now that we're together.

Leo nodded, smiling. Splinter watched as his elder children caught up with their siblings and their laughter filled the night air. He then turned to grave, smiling.

Splinter: -Your students have become brave and strong warriors since our last meeting. I promise to continue the work you started. May you rest in peace now, my friend.

He bowed and left to met his children and, high above them, a star twinkled happily.


	5. Past Evil Part One

_Hey, there. You guys must be wondering how Splinter knows the Neo Ninjas' sensei, right? Well, I'll tell ya... When the right time comes. I know this is Evil, but it's for the best. I'm sure you guys wanna see the turtles and the Neo Ninjas kicking some butt, huh? Let the show begin! R&R! This chapter is dedicated to spootycup, my most loyal reader, and kayceeronin from DeviantArt, for drawing the Neo Ninjas. On with the show! _

_A/N: The following chapters take place between The Way of Invisibility and Fallen Angel. _

**Chapter 5: Past Evil. Part One.**

Tiff was running along the rooftops while thinking how good her life with her new family was despite everything that happened during the last months: they faced weird Mouser robots, moved away to a new lair, fought street punks and mysterious ninjas not to mention the new friends they met: April and Casey.  
April was nice. Sure, she freaked out when she first met them but Tiff couldn't really blame her. After all, it's not everyday you meet four giant turtles, a giant rat, three kids with wings and a glowing girl. After getting over her surprise, April turned out to be not only a great ally and her family's link to the outside world but a really good friend as well. She was almost like the big sister Tiff and never had.  
Now, Casey... It was a bit different. Not that she didn't like him. Casey might be a whackbag, like Chris used to say, and even more hotheaded than Raph sometimes, but Tiff knew he meant well and she had to admit: he was loyal and trustworthy. The only thing she disliked was that he was always calling her "Cappy" because of her cap though she nearly beat the crap out of him for calling her that the first time they met at the Central Park.  
Tiff smiled at those memories. She had a sad past, but thanks to her family and friends, her present was great and her future seemed bright.  
Unknown to Tiff, a shadowy creature was following her every move...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Mikey and Kimi were watching TV when the News started.

Reporter: -The police still has no clues on the mysterious attacks to young girls at night. Yestarday, another girl was found unconciuous in an alley. Like others victims, she said the last thing she saw was two strange figures holding something made of metal. The police advises caution.

That caught the others' atention.

Raph: -Another girl was attacked? That's the tenth this month.  
Ryan: -The weird part is that nothing was stolen and the girls had only a few scratches.  
Leo: -Don, do any of these girls have something in common?  
Don: -According to the police, all victims were around sixteen, had brown hair and were wearing some kind of cap when they were attacked.  
Mikey: -That sounded like you were describing Tiff, Donnie. By the way, where is she?  
Splinter: -Tiffany has gone to Ms. O'Neil's house, my son.  
Kimi: -Yeah, I remember now. She said something about showing April some drawings.  
Chris: -Well, we don't need to worry. Tiff knows how to take care of herself.

The others agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

April was cleaning some antiques when she heard someone knocking on the back door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Tiff.

Tiff: -Hey, April. Sorry I'm a bit late.  
April: -It's okay, Tiff.  
Tiff: -Say, you look a bit worried. Something wrong?

April: -Well, I heard the news and...  
Tiff: -Another girl was attacked?

April nodded while she let Tiff in.

Tiff: -Don't worry, April. After all, I'm a ninja.  
April: -All right. If you say so... Did you bring it?  
Tiff: -Sure. Just a minute.

Tiff picked a white sketchbook from her backpack and handed it to April.

Tiff: -Here.

April opened it and started looking over Tiff's drawings. Most were of places or animals, but one caught her atention. It showed the turtles, Splinter, Tiff's siblings, Casey and herself. It almost looked like a photography.

April: -Hey, Tiff, this one is really beatiful.  
Tiff: -This? It's my newest drawing. It's not complete yet. Maybe I'll color it when it's done.  
April: -You could even frame it when you finish it, Tiff. It's even better than a photo!  
Tiff: -You really think so?  
April: -Sure. It's well made and you really put your love on it.

Tiff smiled.

Tiff: -Thanks, April. This means a lot to me.

April smiled back.

April: -You're welcome, Tiff.

Suddenly, Tiff had a strange feeling as if someone was watching her and April. Knowing better than ignoring her instincts, Tiff drew her spears. April noticed that there was something wrong.

April: -Tiff?  
Tiff: -There's someone out there... April, stay here. I'll go check it out.  
April: -Be careful, Tiff.  
Tiff: -Don't worry, I will.

Carefully, Tiff opened the door and closed it quickly before she walked around in the alley. The lights were off and nobody was there. Her body started glowing a bit. Tiff knew what that meant: trouble.

Tiff: -I can feel someone's presence... This can't be good...

Suddenly from the darkness, someone grabbed her around the neck making her drop her weapons and stoping her glow. Tiff tried to break free, but whoever was holding her was really strong. Another figure stepped out of the shadows, but it didn't look human. It was a robot. It was holding a shock stick and some sort of communicator.

Robot: -Target found, doctor.

Tiff knew she was about to panic. She had a feeling where this whole thing was gonna lead her and she didn't like it. She heard a voice coming from the communicator.

: -Excellent. Bring her to the lab at once!

Tiff frozed. She knew that voice! Now she was sure she was in deep trouble!

Robot: -Roger.

She saw red. There was **NO WAY** she was gonna let them do whatever they please with her! Using every bit of her strength, Tiff broke free and threw the other robot over her shoulder. Without wasting time, she grabbed her spears, hissing.

Tiff: -I'm not going down! Not without a fight!

The robot with the shock stick tried to hit Tiff, but she easily blocked it with one spear and used the other one to knock it off balance. The other robot got up and tried to grab her again. She jumped and flipped over its head and was now standing behind him. Pulling both spears around, she landed a blow to the robot's side. It went down, but didn't stay there. It was soon up and attacking again with the other one. Tiff growled as she tighetened her grasp on her weapons. Those robots weren't gonna give up.  
After fighting for good twenty minutes, things were about to take a turn for the worst. Tiff had been focusing too much on the robots in front of her to notice another one behind her. Too late she heard the shock stick charging. The shock stick connected with her neck while the other two robots kicked her hard sending her flying into a wall.

April: -Tiff?!

April, despite Tiff's order to stay inside, saw the whole thing and rushed to help her.

April: -Tiff? Tiff! Are you okay!? Please, say something!  
Tiff: -A... April... Get out... of here... Now!  
April: -No! I can't leave you! You're hurt!

Tiff knew April was right. Her whole body was numb from the shock, she had hit her head pretty hard and was having trouble focusing.

Robot: -Any resistence is futile. You and your friend are coming with us!

Tiff narrowed her eyes. She was hurt alright but that wasn't gonna stop her from protecting her red-head friend from harm no matter what! She tried to get up, but her body was still numb and she was loosing conscience.  
The robots were about to grab Tiff and April when they heard a familiar voice.

Casey: -Yo, bonehead! If ya mess with my friends, ya mess with me!

Tiff nearly whooped with joy when she saw Casey standing behind the robots with his mask on and ready to bust some skull. April was glad to see him as well.

April: -Casey!  
Robot: -Warning! Any interference shall be punished!  
Casey: -Oh yeah? Come and get some, punk!

The three robots jumped at Casey but the vigilante was ready. With a good swing from his hockey stick, Casey shut them down for good.

Casey: -That will teach ya!

Casey made his way to the two. April blushed a bit, smiling.

Casey: -Ya two okay?  
April: -Yeah... Thanks, Casey.

Casey blushed a bit. Luckily for him, his mask was still on so April didn't notice it.

Casey: -It was nothing.

Tiff couldn't help but giggle at the situation. For some reason, she believed April and Casey had a thing for each other even though they were always at each other's throats. However, by doing so, her head started hurting again and she groaned.  
Casey noticed Tiff was hurt and kneeled to check her.

April: -Tiff...  
Casey: -Hang on, Tiff. You're gonna be ok.

Tiff smiled at them before everything went black...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chris was pacing forth and back. Anyone could tell the young boy was worried.

Ryan: -Chris, calm down.  
Mikey: -Yeah. Worrying like this won't do you any good, you know.  
Chris: -I know that, but I can't help it... She should've been back by now. It's just not like her to be away for a long time without at least calling or something!  
Kimi: -You're right... Tiff would never do something like that... I'm getting worried...  
Leo: -Tiff would've called us if she had run into trouble... Then again...  
Raph: -Something's really wrong here.  
Don: -Maybe we should go look for her.

The others nodded in agreement.

Leo: -Let's go to April's. She might know what...

Leo was cut off by a scream coming from the lair door.

April: -GUYS!!!

Everybody jumped up.

Chris: -April?! What the shell?!

The gang ran to the lair door and saw April, looking both scared and worried, and Casey carrying a limp Tiff in his arms. Everybody gasped.

Ryan: -Tiff?!  
Kimi: -She's... She's...  
Casey: -She passed out.  
Splinter: -Mr. Jones, please place Tiffany on the couch. Kimberly, go get a glass of water for you sister.  
Kimi: -I'm on it!

Kimi rushed to the kitchen while Casey gently placed Tiff on the couch. Chris stared at him and April, clearly concerned when Kimi returned with some tea.

Chris: -What happened?  
April: -Tiff was ambushed...  
Raph: -By the same guys who's been attacking girls lately?  
April: -They're not humans... They're robots.  
Mikey: -Robots? Are you sure, April?  
April: -I saw them... Tiff felt there was someone wacthing us so she went to investigate. While outside, one of those creeps grabbed her. Another one showed up using a communicator. A voice said something about bringing Tiff to some lab. When she heard that, Tiff broke free and started fighting... Until a third robot came out of nowhere and hit her with a shock stick and the other two kicked her into a wall...

Chris clenched his fists, angry. Whoever hurt his sister was going to pay for that!

Casey: -I was patroling the hood when I saw those weirdos threatening both Tiff and April.  
April: -They would have taken Tiff and me if Casey hadn't interfered...  
Kimi: -Aw, man... Is Tiff gonna be alright?  
Don: -Hmm... She hit her head pretty hard, but I don't think she got a concussion. From what I can see, she had some minor injuries on her back, legs and arms too.  
Ryan: -She's gonna have a bad headache when she wakes up. Besides that, nothing serious.  
Mikey: -That's a relief, but I'm totally confused... Why would somebody build robots to attack girls and bring them to some kind of lab against their will? This isn't right.  
Leo: -You're right, Mikey. Something weird is going on here.

A small groan interrupted the conversation.

Raph: -Hey, I think she's waking up!

Slowly, Tiff opened her eyes, confused. Her vision was a bit blurry.

Tiff: -What happened? Where am I?  
Splinter: -Save your strenght, my daughter, no harm will come to you.  
Tiff: -Sensei?

Tiff blinked several times until her vision became clearer. She sat down and looked around. Kimi offered the glass of water.

Kimi: -Drink this, Tiff. You'll feel better.

Tiff took the glass and drank some water. Smiling, she returned it to Kimi

Tiff: -Thanks, Kimi...  
Leo: -How are you feeling now, Tiff?  
Tiff: -A bit sore, but I'll be fine.

The elder Neo Ninja rubbed her head. She winced when she touched the spot where she hit the wall.

Tiff: -Ow... This is gonna make a bump in the morning... Anyway, how did I get here?  
Raph: -Casey and April brought ya here after you fainted.  
Tiff: -I see... Thanks, both of you.  
Casey: -Don't mention it, Tiff. It was nothing.

Tiff smiled but she looked worried.

Splinter: -Something wrong, my daughter?  
Tiff: -I'm afraid so, Master... I... I believe I've seen those robots that attacked me before...  
Ryan: -What?! But how, Tiff?

Tiff was about to answer when the TV screen started getting fuzzy.

Kimi: -Huh? Hey guys, check this out!

Everybody turned their atention to the TV. The screen became clear as a man with long dark grey hair that covered half of his face revealed himself. The Neo Ninjas gasped.

Neo Ninjas: -Doctor Isaken!?

The others just stared in disbelief. They all knew what that meant.

Isaken: -Greetings, you four troublemakers. I know you are somewhere in this city and I'll find you! Your sister may have escaped this time but we shall meet soon! Very soon!

Isaken laughed like a maniac as the screen faded.

The room fell silent. After what it felt like forever, Kimi fell on her knees, sobbing.

Kimi: -No... This can't be true... Please...

Ryan wrapped his arms around himself as he started shaking. He was pale and he looked like he was about to break down in tears at any moment.

Ryan: -Why? Why did this have to happen?!

Chris slammed his fist on the table. A small tear rolled down his cheek.

Chris: -Just when things were finally getting better... This monster had to show up and ruin everything... Again!

Tiff lowed her head. She knew they would react that way.

Tiff: -We managed to run from him for so long... But now... What are we gonna do...?  
Raph: -We're gonna put an end to this once and for all!

The four Neo Ninjas stared at him. Leo, Don and Mikey nodded.

Leo: -Raph's right. It's time to stop his evildoings for good!  
Don: -We won't let him hurt you guys!

Kimi wipped away some tears on her eyes and got up.

Kimi: -You guys really mean it?  
Mikey: -Of course we do, Kimi! We promised you that, remember?

The four Neo Ninjas just smiled. They weren't alone anymore.

Casey: -What do you know about this guy, anyway?  
Ryan: -Well, he's a brilliant scientist and a madman too. His lab was developing several projects related to robotics, bioengineering and genome analisis as far as I can remember.  
Tiff: -No wonder those robots looked familiar to me... We saw them being tested when we visited the lab that day.  
Ryan: -Bingo. After what happened, I heard the lab was closed 'cause the police suspected Isaken was connected to master Akira's death and our disappearance but without any real evidence he couldn't be arrested or judged. No one heard of him after that... until now.  
Chris: -That doesn't help us much...  
Don: -Maybe it helps more than you think, Chris. If he's really here in New York, my guess is that he has a secret lab here somewhere.  
April: -That makes sense. He'd need a lot of equipment to broadcast that message.  
Raph: -I think I got your point.  
Leo: -Me too. If we find this lab and shut it down for good...  
Mikey: -We'd be able to stop him!  
Kimi: -There's one problem: this city is huge! How are we gonna find it before he finds us?  
Leo: -The same thing we do when we need to get something done, Kimi: working together.  
Ryan: -That's right, but it's getting late now... We'd better rest up and start tomorrow early. And April, maybe it would be better if you spend the night here. Just in case, you know.  
April: -Maybe you're right...  
Casey: -Well, I'm going. I'll see you guys tomorrow  
Tiff: -See ya, Casey.  
Casey: -Oh, and take care, Cappy.

Tiff glared playfully at him. Casey grinned and left

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Later that night, Tiff sighed. No matter how tired and hurt her body was, she just couldn't sleep. She glanced at April who was fast asleep on the bed next to her. Since the Neo Ninjas started living with the turtles Tiff's been sharing a room with Leo. She didn't mind it though. She was used to share rooms with her siblings since she was little. But this night, Leo was sleeping on the couch because he had let April stay on his room with Tiff.  
Quietly, Tiff got out of the bed and floated out of the bedroom to check her siblings.  
She first made her way to Mikey and Kimi's room and peeked inside: the room was a bit messy, which didn't surprise her. Mikey was snoring lightly while Kimi was sleeping peacefully. Without making any noise, she moved to Don and Ryan's room. Both were sleeping soundly just like Mikey and Kimi. Finally, Tiff went to Raph and Chris' room to check them. Just like others, they were fast asleep. Tiff smiled. They all looked so innocent.  
Tiff landed on the living room and went to the kitchen. Maybe some tea would help her sleep. She was a bit surprised to find Leo there, still awake.

Tiff: -Leo? What are you doing up so late?  
Leo: -I was gonna ask you that, Tiff. You should be resting.  
Tiff: -No need to worry, bro. One good thing about being a Neo Ninja is that our wounds heal faster than normal people's. My only problem is this headache...

Leo offered her a cup of tea.

Leo: -Maybe this will make you feel better.  
Tiff: -Maybe... Thanks, Leo.

Tiff took the cup and sipped some tea, before sighing.

Leo: -There's something else that is not leting you sleep, isn't there?  
Tiff: -I can't really hide anything from you, can I, Leo? Well, you're right... I'm worried...  
Leo: -About tomorrow?  
Tiff: -About the future... I can't help thinking something bad may happen. Just like before...  
Leo: -Tiff... Listen, no matter what happens, we'll be okay. Even if you're human and I'm not , we're a family. And nothing is gonna change that.  
Tiff: -I know that Leo... And that's what worries me. After all the kids and I've been through, having a family again is like a dream come true... I don't want Isaken to take that away from us again...

Leo hugged his sister.

Leo: -That won't happen, Tiff. We've been through all types of dangers together and together we pulled through them. This battle is no different. As long as we stick togheter, there's no problem we can't overcome. You just need to believe.  
Tiff: -Just... believe...

Finally, Leo let go of Tiff. He was glad to find the Neo Ninja smiling.

Tiff: -Thanks, Leo. You always have the right thing to say.  
Leo: -Hey, what are brothers for? Now, come on, we better get some rest.

Tiff giggled. She knew that "big brother" voice tone.

Tiff: -Okay. You won. Good night, Leo.  
Leo: -Night, Tiff.

Tiff started floating again and flew back to her room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next day, everybody woke up early. While the turtles and the Neo Ninjas were training, April was trying to use Don's computer to track Isaken's signal.  
When the night finally came, Casey arrived on the lair, ready to rumble.

Chris: -Now that's nightime, what are we gonna do?  
Splinter: -A wise strategist gathers as much information as possible before making a move, my son. You would do well to investigating the city.  
Tiff: -That's right. The best way to find Isaken's lab is if we split up and search different areas of the city while April tries track down his signal.  
Leo: -Let's split up into groups: Casey and Raph can check the North side while Mikey and Kimi go check the West side. Don and Ryan can check the South side while Tiff, Chris and I go to the East side to investigate it.  
Casey: -Sounds good to me.  
Don: -Yeah. We can cover a large area in a small time this way.  
Ryan: -Oh, that reminds me... I think these belong to you guys.

Ryan handed three cell phones to Tiff, Chris and Kimi while Don handed the Shell Cells to the other turtles.

Kimi: -Our cell phones?  
Ryan: -Yep. Last night, Donnie and I installed a new tracking system on them. This way, we'll be able to track each other faster in case one of us runs into trouble and needs help.  
Raph: -That might come in handy.  
Leo: -True. Nice job, you two.  
Tiff: -April, if you have any luck contact us.  
April: -I will, Tiff. Now be careful, guys.  
Splinter: -Good luck, my children. May you return safely.

They all nodded and waved good bye before leaving.  
And so, the search started. Raph and Casey were checking the North side on their bikes. Mikey and Kimi took the Battle Shell to check the West side. Don picked the Glide-Pack and went to investigate the South side of the city with Ryan. Leo, Tiff and Chris were running along the rooftops on the East side.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leo, Tiff and Chris kept running. They've been searching for clues and nothing.

Chris: -Man, this stinks... We got nothing 'til now!  
Tiff: -Patience, Chris. I'm sure the others are having better luck.

They leaped across a rooftop and stopped for a few moments.

Chris: -Speaking of which, weren't we suposed to meet them before we head back home?  
Leo: -You're right. Let's go find them.  
Tiff: -You two go ahead. I'll take another look around.

Chris and Leo stared at her, taken aback by her decision.

Chris: -I don't think this is a good idea, Tiff. We should stick together.  
Tiff: -Don't worry, Chris. I'll stay on the rooftops this time.  
Leo: -Tiff... Fine. I won't argue with you this time, but be careful.  
Tiff: -I will, Leo. Keep an eye on Chris for me, okay? I'll meet you guys at the lair.  
Leo: -Roger. Let's go, Chris.  
Chris: -Fine... Take care, Tiff.

Tiff nodded and turned to the other side, taking off at a swift run. Leo and Chris stood there for a few seconds before they left to find the others.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raph and Casey stopped in an alley. It was a few blocks from the lair so it would be a safe meeting spot for they.

Raph: -What's taking them so long?  
Casey: -Hey, chill out, Raph. I'm sure the others are gonna show up soon.  
Ryan: -Maybe sooner than you expect.

They both looked up. Ryan and Don were hovering above them.

Raph: -Hey, about time you two showed up. So, any luck?  
Don: -No. We searched the whole area, but we found nothing unusual. What about you?  
Casey: -We got nothing either.

Don and Ryan landed. The Earth Neo Ninja sighed.

Ryan: -Man, we haven't got any luck so far. I hope the others are having better luck.

Suddenly, they spotted the Battle Shell approaching. The truck stopped near them and Mikey and Kimi jumped out of it.

Mikey: -Hey, guys! Boy, looks like you guys didn't find anything.  
Don: -Yeah... I suppose you two had the same luck, didn't you?  
Kimi: -Bingo... Now what?

Before, anyone could answer, Leo and Chris jumped from a nearby rooftop and landed near them.

Leo: -Let's head back to the lair and see if April found anything. It's all we can do for now.  
Raph: -Hey, where's Tiff? I thought she was with you.  
Chris: -She was. She said she was gonna take another look around. She'll meet us at home.  
Ryan: -It's not a good idea she going out all by herself like this.  
Chris: -Tell me something I don't know already, Ryan. You know Tiff. When she makes up her mind, she does things her way. It would be pointless argue with her now.  
Kimi: -Good point. Tiff can be really stubborn sometimes.  
Don: -In that case, we better go back.

Everybody agreed. Raph and Casey got on their bikes while the other got into the Batlle Shell and left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tiff sat by a bulding edge, sighing. She had looked everywhere but nothing.

Tiff: -This is gonna be harder than I expected... but I can't give up! There's just too much at stake. I can't afford losing another loved one to that madman!

She got up, clenching her fists.

Tiff: -If only there was a way to track him... Well, moping here won't do me any good. Better go home. The others must be there already.

She was about to leave when she spotted something coming out of the alley bellow her. Quickly, she hid in the shadows and watched as a strange character appaered. Tiff hissed. She knew who it was.

Tiff: -It's one of Isaken's robots... They are probably after me and the others... Wait a minute! That's it! If I follow that giant trash can, I'll find Isaken's lab!

Tiff could feel herself smiling. It was a dangerous plan, but if it meant a safe and bright future for her and her family, that was a risk she was more than willing to take.  
The robot started walking away. Tiff took a deep breath and started following it. Being a trained ninja, she had no trouble following the robot without being seen until it reached the East River and vanished in an old drain tunnel.  
After a few seconds, Tiff came out of her hideout and inspected the tunnel.

Tiff: -I don't really like the looks of this... Oh well, here I go.

Tiff ventured into the tunnel and kept following the robot's shadow through the sewers. She was determined to not lose her sight of it.  
After traveling for what seemed several miles, Tiff found herself at an abandoned subway tunnel. She saw the robot vanishing inside a whole in the ground.  
Tiff pulled out her Neo Cell.

Tiff: -It's time to call for back up...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Leo and the others have arrived at the lair and were greeted by Splinter and April.

Splinter: -Welcome back, my children... Where's Tiffany?  
Casey: -Huh? She ain't here?  
April: -I thought she was with you.  
Mikey: -She told us she'd meet us here.  
Don: -Shouldn't she be back by now?

Chris cracked his knuckles.

Chris: -Crud, not again... I'm going after her!  
Ryan: -Hold it, Chris. I'm going with you.  
Kimi: -Count me in too.  
Leo: -Easy, guys. I know you're worried, but you can't go out by yourselves.  
Raph: -That's right. We're going too. After all, Tiff's our sis, too.

Suddenly, Leo's Shell Cell started beeping. He picked it up.

Leo: -Hello?  
Tiff: -Hey, Leo.  
Leo: -Tiff! You alright?  
Tiff: -I'm fine.

Everybody smiled, relieved.

Mikey: -Gee, you really like to worry us, don't you, Tiff?  
Tiff: -Sorry. I didn't mean it.  
Leo: -Either way, where are you?  
Tiff: -I'm not sure. Looks like a subway tunnel. This one looks pretty old though.  
Raph: -A subway tunnel?  
Don: -Now I remember. This place is full of subway tunnels built at the turn of the century that were later abandoned. These underground tunnels lead to places all over New York, so they're great for getting around without being seen.  
Tiff: -I see... That explains a lot.  
Kimi: -But how did you get there, Tiff?  
Tiff: -Well, I was on my on way back when I spotted one of Isaken's robots. I followed it 'til it went into a drain tunnel at the East River and somehow I ended up here. There's a whole in the ground that I think it might lead to Isaken's lab.  
Ryan: -Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?  
Chris: -Yeah. What better place for a mad scientist to have a secret lab than underground?  
Tiff: -I guess so. Anyway, you guys think you can track me down?  
Don: -That shouldn't be a problem.  
Leo: -We'll meet you there, Tiff.  
Tiff: -Roger that. I'll be waiting.

Tiff turned off her Neo Cell.

Casey: -Well, we better get going.  
Kimi: -You're going too?  
Casey: -Of course.  
Ryan: -This is gonna be dangerous, Casey. Are you sure you want to come?  
Casey: -Hey, you guys are gonna need every help ya can get.  
Chris: -Suit yourself. Let's move out.  
Splinter: -Good luck, my children.  
April: -Be careful, guys.  
Leo: -We will. Let's go.

The turtles, Casey and the Neo Ninjas left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tiff inspected the hole where she last saw the robot. It was so dark that even with her powers she couldn't see where it would lead.

Tiff: -Leo and the others should get here soon...

Too bad she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the ground around her slowly crumbling until it finally gave away. Without time to use her powers, Tiff vanished into the dark hole...

A few minutes later, the gang arrived.

Mikey: -No one's here.  
Leo: -Are you sure this is the place, Donnie?  
Don: -I'm sure Tiff's signal is coming from here.  
Ryan: -And I'm sure the the tracking device we installed is working...  
Casey: -Maybe she went to check the place by herself.  
Chris: -No way. Tiff always looks before leaping.  
Kimi: -Yeah. It's not like her to face danger without any back up.  
Raph: -She said something about a hole in the ground, right? Maybe she's up ahead.  
Leo: -Okay. Let's take a look around. Watch your step.

They ventured into the tunnel searching for their elder sister.  
After some minutes, Kimi spotted a hole. When she got closer, she found a white cell phone and a black cap. Kimi frozed. That meant trouble.

Kimi: -Oh no... GUYS! OVER HERE! I FOUND SOMETHING!

Everybody rushed to where Kimi was.

Mikey: -What is it Kimi?  
Kimi: -Look!

She showed the cap and the cell phone. Everybody nearly gasped.

Ryan: -Tiff's Neo Cell...  
Chris: -And her cap...  
Don: -She must have fallen in that hole. The ground around it looks unstable...  
Mikey: -Whoa... It's really dark in there...  
Raph: -Let's stop wasting time here and go down.  
Leo: -Right. Be ready, guys. Who knows what we are going to find down there.

One by one, they made their way into the hole without knowing what kind of dangers they where about to face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tiff rubbed her head groaning when she realized that something was missing.

Tiff: -Crap! My cap is gone... And so is my Neo Cell...

She got up and dusted off her clothes before scanning her surroundings. She was on the edge of really tall cliff and in front of her there was a huge fortress.

Tiff: -Holy... This must be it! It's gotta be Isaken's lab! I better take a closer look. Maybe I'll find a way in.

Tiff gently glided her way down and stopped in front of the fortress. Everything was quiet. Maybe too quiet...

Isaken: -Long time no see... Tiffany.

Growling, Tiff drew her spears and turned around. She was facing none other than Isaken himself.

Tiff: -Doctor Isaken...  
Isaken: -Not exactly. What are you seeing it's just a hologram. I'm currently inside my lab. I knew that, sooner or later, you'd come. I have a proposal to make, young lady.

Tiff gave him a sarcastic look.

Tiff: -Oh, really? About what?  
Isaken: -Your mutation.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Finally, Leo and the others reached the cliff where Tiff landed. They all stared at Isaken's fortress in awe.

Mikey: -Whoa... That thing is huge!  
Ryan: -Yeah, but I don't see Tiff anywhere... She could be hurt or...  
Kimi: -I don't think so, Ryan.  
Don: -Why that, Kimi?  
Kimi: -'Cause Tiff's down there with Isaken!  
All: -WHAT?!

Everyone looked down. Tiff was standing in front of Isaken with her spears ready.

Casey: -What on Earth Tiff's doing?  
Raph: -Looks like they're talking about something.  
Leo: -Let's watch for now. If something happens we'll jump into action.  
Chris: -Fine, but that creep better not do anything with Tiff!  
Leo: -We know, Chris. Now, be quiet.

They all became quiet as they listened to Tiff's conversation.

Tiff: -My mutation? What do you mean?  
Isaken: -Tell me, Tiffany, have you ever wondered why my creation affected you in a different way from your three siblings? Instead of wings and power over some force of nature, it gave you the ability to float in the air and glow.  
Tiff: -Yeah, so what?  
Isaken: -That happened because your mutation is incomplete.  
Tiff: -Incomplete?

That caught everybody's atention as well.

Kimi: -Could that be true?  
Chris: -No way. That guy's probably lying!  
Ryan: -I'm afraid not, Chris... Tiff's still mutating...

They all turned to Ryan. He sighed, but remained silent.

Isaken: -Due the fact that your siblings are still kids, their mutation reached its final stage a few weeks after the incident. On the other hand, since you're much older than them, your mutation has been developing much slower, thus giving you different abilities.  
Tiff: -You mean I can still mutate?  
Isaken: -Precisely. When you least expect it, it will reach its final stage and when that happens, neither your body nor your mind will survive it.  
Tiff: -What?!

Everybody gasped.

Don: -This can't be right... If what he said is true then...  
Raph: -How did you two know about that?  
Ryan: -Tiff asked us about her mutation a few weeks ago. We did some exams and found out that she was still mutating at a slow pace.  
Don: -She was aware that this could happen but, like us, she thought it would take longer...

Tiff crossed her arms.

Tiff: -I suppose that proposal you said is that you can prevent that from happen, am I right?  
Isaken: -Exactly. I can help you fully develop your powers if... you work for me.

Tiff closed her eyes.

Casey: -If that guy really thinks Tiff's gonna work for him, he's crazier than he looks!  
Mikey: -You said it, dude!

Chris slammed his fist against his palm. He had enough.

Chris: -That's it! I've had enough of that creep! First, he took Master Akira, now he's trying to take Tiff from us! No way I'm gonna let this happen!

Chris was about to leap in action when Raph and Leo both grabbed the kid's arms.

Raph: -Easy there, kid. I know you wanna help but we can't rush into things like this.  
Chris: -Never thought Raph would say something like that...  
Leo: -Anyway, he's right, Chris. Tiff might get hurt. Let's keep watching. If things get out of hand, we'll be ready to help her, okay?  
Chris: -Okay...

The others agreed. Tiff opened her eyes.

Isaken: -Well, Tiffany? What's your answer?

Tiff just looked at Isaken, smirking.

Tiff: -Sorry, doc. My answer is no and that's final!  
Isaken: -What?! Do you realize that you mutation may threaten you very own existence?!  
Tiff: -Of course I do, but I'm not afraid of facing it. You say I won't be able to take it when it reaches it's final stage. Well, for you information, I'm not the same girl you met one year ago! My body is stronger and so is my mind! I'll find out my true power without your help!

Isaken didn't look happy with Tiff's decision. Her siblings and Casey, on the other hand, cheered on that.

Kimi: -Alright! Way to go, Tiff!  
Mikey: -That's the Tiff I know and love!  
Ryan: -Tiff is always true to herself...  
Don: - There was no way she'd work for that creep!

Tiff looked at Isaken with a serious expression. Now that she had declined Isaken's offer, she was unsure about what could happen to her.

Isaken: -You talk with the same courage that fool Akira...

That was enough to anger Tiff. She narrowed her eyes.

Tiff: -Don't you dare to insult my Master!  
Isaken: -I see... Even after all this time you are still attached to him. Well, your beloved master was quite an opponent, he single-handed defeated all my security team, plus my battle robots. He was a menace to my plans so I have to get rid of him myself.

That nearly made Tiff drop her weapons. The others were also shocked with that.

Ryan: -I can't believe it...  
Kimi: -How could he?!  
Chris: -He's a monster...

Finally, Tiff got over her shock as she was about to lose her temper.

Tiff: -So it was you... You are the one who shot my Master!  
Isaken: -It's true. He was so busy fighting that he never saw it coming.  
Tiff: -I can't believe you! Not only you tried to make money at the cost of other people's suffering but you also shot my Master on his back! You have no honor!  
Isaken: -Ha! Who needs honor when you can have power?!  
Tiff: -I always knew you were rotten, but I never thought anyone could be so despicable as you, Isaken!  
Isaken: -Enough of this! If you're not willing to work for me, I'll just have to take some more drastic measures...

Isaken snapped his fingers. The Fortress' gates opened. Tiff quickly turned around only to face several jellyfish like robots.

Tiff: -What the heck...?!  
Isaken: -The robots you met are not my only creation. Behold, my Battle Drones!

Tiff got into a fighting stance.

Isaken: - Battle Drones, attack!

Laughing, Isaken's hologram vanished. Several Battle Drones lunged at Tiff. Thinking fast, she jumped out of the way while slashing a few robots. Unfourtunately, that didn't stop a Drone to hit one of the injuries on her left leg with a tentacle. She winced in pain and fell on her right knee but tried her best to not show any weakness.

Leo: -We gotta help her! Let's go!  
Chris: -Finally!

Everybody leaped out of the edge and landed in front of Tiff. Quickly, they took out some drones, making the others back off.  
Tiff looked up both surprised and relieved to see them.

Tiff: -Guys! You... came for me?

Chris grinned as he held out his hand to his sister.

Chris: -Of course we did. You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did ya?

Tiff giggled as Chris helped her up. The others approached her.

Leo: -You okay, Tiff?  
Tiff: -I am now... Thanks guys.  
Mikey: -Hey, don't sweat about it, Tiff.

Isaken's voice rang ouy through the cave.

Isaken: -So, these are the ones that's been hiding you and your siblings... Well, they're just freaks like you.  
Chris: -As far I'm concerned, the only freak here is you, Isaken!  
Isaken: -You were always a brat, Christopher. Let's see how you handle these! ATTACK!

Everybody drew their weapons, the real fight was about to start.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
